Loathing And Loving Twilight Saga
by Riz93
Summary: Why? Why couldn't it have been Kayla, or some random psychotic Twilight fan? Why did it have to be me: a Twilight-hating person? Oh God, I think that car hit me too hard. OCxEdward. //girl ends up in Twilight and is Bella//
1. Chapter 1

**"Loathing and Loving Twilight Saga"**

This is about a girl who loathes Twilight.

But what happens when she's suddenly in Bella's shoes?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! And I do not hate it! This is also for people that hates Twilight and for them to understand the book.**

* * *

**"I got hit by a car, but actually I fell downstairs"**

**Corliss POV**

"So...do you like Twilight now?"

"...I hate Twilight."

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do."

"You read the books! All FOUR of them! So you _must_ like it!" My friend, Kayla, prompted.

"That's because I lost a bet to you and so you made me read the whole Twilight Saga!!"

She frowned at me and whined. "Why don't you like it?"

"Bella is a whiner"

"Well... Edward's hot"

"You mean _cold_"

"Whatever, he's hot N' Cold"

"That is an oxymoron," I pointed out and she gets even more annoyed.

"_CORY!_!" She cried out and I started walking away.

Twilight has been a hit for the past 4-5 years and it still is, considering that the movie New Moon is coming and they just started filming and casting for Eclipse. Honestly, I hate Twilight for a whole number of reasons. Number one: Bella whines too much. Number two: Edward is a masochistic, controlling, uptight, overreacting emo. Number three: Rosalie is an unreasonable, shallow bitch. Number four: Jacob is a young and selfish, foolish kid. Number five: The world population will come to an end because all girls who read this book will think they are Bella and will wait for their Edward to come until they are old. And he'll never come. Poor Kayla. (**A/N: I found this last one from Why I hate Twilight by Sarah Rebecca, so lol.**)

So many, many reasons that I could go on forever with it, but I might get attacked by some Team Edward fan so for my safety, I'll keep my mouth shut.

I'm Corliss Fetherstonhaugh. Yeah I know. That is one _extremely_ long name. I am 17 years old and it's the middle of August. School is right around the corner. Today is Thursday, and we're at the mall. Kayla wanted us to go shopping for clothes. She started chatting away with Twilight and it was starting to get annoying.

"Cory!" My friend whined as she ran after me. "Wait!"

"What?" I shouted back.

Once she was by my side, she yelled in wonder, "OHH!" I looked at where she was awing and to our left is a small shop of the occult. **Psyhic**. Huh, an even more load of crap than Twilight.

"Let's go in!" she yelled again (when is she going to stop trying to pop my ear drums?!) and pulled me into the shop that I hate.

It was the same as any other mystical shop. There were books and items for astrology, palm reading, something about the body and mind crap, etc.

"May I help you two ladies?" a deep masculine voice asked us. We both turned to our right where we see a man in dark robes coming out from the door beads. He looked fairly young, probably around his 20s. Usually its old women that does the mystical thing, but this is the first time I've seen a guy that works in a mystic shop and probably owns it.

"Ooh, hottie," Kayla whispered to me. "Act natural." I rolled my eyes at her. Geez, I wish she had control of her hormones. It's bad enough that when she daydreams she would actually space out completely.

Although I have to agree with her, he does look like a hottie. He was slim and probably a little muscular underneath those robes. His hair was gelled to make it look like it's been hit by a whirlwind (I must say that looks hot). His eyes were the color of bright green, but it looked a but more like yellow green. Probably contact lenses. Moreover, he's too pale and something about him made me nervous...

"Yeah...we're just leaving," I bluntly said as I grabbed Kayla's arm and decided to drag her out of the store. But because she's an athlete and I'm just some vegetable, she held her ground and held me firmly with just her one hand on my shoulder.

Damn her.

"Yes, we would like to see our future!" Kayla said and I scoffed at her.

For a moment, the young man stared at me with an odd look before he started to smile, "Why, of course!" He said as he held the door beads open for us. "Right this way, ladies. And for you two, I'll do it for free."

"Really?" Kayla asked excitedly and he nodded. I was confused and I felt even more nervous. Why the hell did he wanted us to do it for free? I mean...he just went on ahead and gave us a free crystal ball insight!

So we're in this room with the same features of all mystic crap. We sat around the large round table and he sat down on the head chair. We held each other's hands as he instructed and after several minutes the crystal ball started glowing.

"What is it that you wish to see?" he asked.

"Anything!" Kayla said and I just wanted this to get it over with.

"Hmm," he said as he looked closer into the crystal as if he saw something interesting. Bull shit.

"I see a family of seven," he said. "And they are a _magnificent_ family with a few problems." He then turned to me and smiling slyly. "And your life will never be the same again."

I have to admit. The look he's giving me almost made me believe him, but I know better. "Yeah, and tonight I'm gonna get suck into the most ridiculous, ludicrous book in the whole world!" I exclaimed with a sarcastic tone.

He grinned at me, amused at my words. "You are talking about that book Twilight, right?"

"You read it!?" Kayla screamed with a shocking look on her face. Of course, I was shock. I have never met a male who read Twilight, unless they're trying to pick up some things from Edward on how to treat a lady and control them when they're _intoxicated_.

The man shook his head and said, "No, I haven't." Good. "But I have heard of it. I've seen it practically everywhere on the internet." No doubt about that. I mean every site I go to with a Google Ad has something about Twilight in it. If not, then vampires.

"Oooh! You _should_ read it!"

That's my cue. "Okay! Time to go!" I said as I started dragging Kayla out of the store. Surprisingly, she didn't fight back but she was complaining.

As we left the place, the man stood there by the door way, waving 'bye' at us with this happy grin. Creep.

We exit out of the mall and was about to cross to the parking lot. But Kayla stopped me. I turned to her and she looked mad. Great.

"Geez, Cory! What is your problem!?" she asked me. "Why do you have a problem with Twilight?!"

I matched her angry voice with mine. "Because I am _sick_ of always hearing it everywhere! I have read far better stories on fiction-press dot net! And you know what? They're all gifted teenagers! Stephanie Meyer just got lucky with her book! Oh! And by the way, the reason why Edward can't read Bella's mind is because SHE HAS NO MIND! That character Bella ruins everything for all girls! She is whiny and incapable! Further more, she is a Mary-Sue! Stephanie Meyer is just using the excuse of her being clumsy and uncoordinated!"

Kayla was unfazed at my yelling. "Why do you have a problem with Bella? Sure, she's whiny, but she's almost just like any other girl!"

"No, she is not!" I said. "If I did happen to stuck in Twilight and took Bella's place, then I would have done a more better job than she would ever had!!" I looked around and see people starting to stare at us. "You know what? Forget it!" With that, I pivot and started heading over to the parking lot.

"CORLISS!" Kayla screamed out, but not with anger. No, she screamed my name out with a terrifying shriek.

It all happened so fast. I turned to my left and I saw a vehicle coming at me.

And then black out...

* * *

"_Bella? Bella dear are you alright?" _I hear a panicking voice from some lady or somewhere.

Even though I was in pain, I somehow still end up being a sarcastic bitch, "What was the word again? Oh yeah...Ow..."

"Oh, Bella!!" Some weird lady then hugged me when I started sitting up. I stiffened when this stranger just hugged me out of nowhere. Moreover, I started to panic when I realize that I was in a house.

Wasn't I at the Mall's Parking lot and probably got hit by a car?!

"What happened?" I asked, rubbing the sore bump on the back of my head.

"You fell downstairs," she said. I fell downstairs?

"Hey Renee, Bella! What was that noise?!" A tall man came running in the room, wearing casual clothing carrying a large duffel bag.

"Oh nothing, Phil," the strange lady, Renee, said. "Bella just fell downstairs...again."

Wait a second...Renee? Phil!? BELLA?!

OH...MY...GOD!!

'Phil' glanced at the top of the stairs to the bottom where I am in right now. He had this grimaced look on his face. "Is being clumsy a disease?" he asked with a joking tone.

My moment of panic of me being in Twilight disappeared as I returned back to my sarcasm. "Yeah, well, you know...Gravity..."

Phil looked at me with this look and started laughing. "Good one, Bella. But seriously, are you okay?"

"I'll let you know when the stars stop circling around my head," I said and both him and Renee as well laughed.

Renee was smiling, "Wow, the fall must be hard on you if you suddenly developed this good sense of humor just by one hit." Her expression changed to realization and quickly turned her attention to Phil and said, "you're gonna be late for the meeting."

The baseball player blinked at her before glancing at his watch. His eyes widened. "Oh no, I gotta go!" He said as he started running out, but before he did he told me, "Sorry I couldn't come with you and your mother to the airport."

I waved him off. "It's fine."

"And we're going to be late to the airport!" Renee said as she started pulling me up gently. "Can you stand, honey?"

"Yeah, mom," I suddenly felt weird when I called her mom. When I took Bella's place did I suddenly become her? Did I suddenly adopt to her clumsy syndrome?!

As we both walked out of the door, I tripped on the doorway and my face fell flat to the floor.

Oh yeah...I got Bella-Clumsy Syndrome... I am soooo happy.

Renee gave me this incredulous look, before started helping me up to my feet. "Oh Bella! You just fell downstairs not too long ago!"

I sighed in frustration. "I know..."

Why? Why couldn't it have been Kayla, or some random psychotic Twilight fan? Why did it have to be me: a Twilight-hating person!? Oh God, I think that car hit me too hard.

* * *

And there you go!

This story is dedicated to my friend, who is a Twilight Hater.

Next Chapter...

"**That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed. Ha! She's not over him yet.**

**Although this was never in the book, I couldn't help but be a sarcastic bitch. "He's probably gay," I said to her and I see Emmett in the corner of my eyes, bursting out in laughter.**

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!


	2. Chapter 2

HII!

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!

I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

WARNING! **CORLISS BASHING EDWARD!! **WARNING!!!

* * *

**THE FIRST SIGHT**

_(Corliss:...Wtf? First Sight? First sight of what? Sex? Oh no! I'm scarred!)_

_(Me:...Corliss, you're such a bitch)_

_(Corliss: Thank you)_

_-  
_

While I was on the four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, everything just started to sink in on me. I locked myself in the bathroom stall and proceeded to hurl out the contents of my stomach. Fortunately, it wasn't much. Bella is not much of an eater so in some ways that is a good thing. I started washing my face and slapped my cheeks hard, making sure that I was fully awake. Unbelievably, I am awake and I am still in the bathroom.

I'm still waiting to wake up in a hospital bed because some car hit me at the parking lot. But no, I just had to find myself falling downstairs meeting Phil and Renee, and finding out that I am Bella!

But something was wrong here...

If I'm Bella...

Then why do I _look_ like myself?

I still have my long black curls instead of dark brown hair like Bella's. My eyes were still the color of brown hazel, and I was glad. My skin looks pale, but not as pale as Bella was, and I have pink rosy cheeks that I bet Bella never had. But then again, my pink rosy cheeks gets red whenever I blush. Some people don't notice it, but people who knows me noticed it.

Then, I started thinking about Edward...

Holy shit...

I have to fall in love with him!?

No way! NOT _EVEN_ WHEN I'M DEAD!

With a huff, I left the bathroom and headed back to my seat stomping on the way. Spectators glanced at my unnatural behavior and I could hear some people whisper, 'pms?' Screw them!

I sat on my seat and waited for the plan ride to be over. I remembered somewhere in the book that Bella lands Seattle, and then she has another flight that takes her to Port Angeles in just one hour, but then another hour when she has to go down to Forks with Charlie.

Oh God... Charlie...

He bought me a crappy truck...

It probably won't even go over 60 mph. I better watch it.

After the plan ride and another plan ride to Port Angeles, I got off the plane and stumbled my way down, almost tripping over the flat surface.

Damn you Bella and your clumsiness! Damn you, Stephanie for making her THIS clumsy!

Just a few feet across from me, there was Charlie waiting for me with the cruiser. I don't see why I couldn't drive the cruiser! I've always wanted to drive a police car! Charlie made his way over to me and I did the same. Once I was almost to him, I tripped over my feet (BELLA!) and luckily, he was able to catch me in time. "It's good to see you, Bells," he said, smiling as he helped steady me. "You haven't changed much. How's Renee?"

"It's good to see you too, Dad. And Mom's just fine." I said then I did something Bella would never have. I dropped my bags and hugged him. He was surprised by it, but he loosened up and hugged me back and kissed my forehead. Although, for me it would be creepy to cuddled like that by some one else's father, it felt like I've known him for so long that I wouldn't mind it.

We pulled away form the hug and he helped carry my luggage to his cruiser and placed them in the trunk. We got inside the cruiser.

"I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in.

Oh no, here we go. "What kind of car?" I pretended to ask suspiciously.

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."

I might as well follow along. "Where'd you get it?"

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" La Push. The Indian Reservation Hmm... Kayla mentioned something bout a fanfiction that's titled La Push me off a cliff. (La Push Me Off A Cliff by TwiHard24)

Instead of saying no like Bella did, I did the exact opposite so that we would have a shorter conversation. "Yeah, I think. He's the one that we use to go fishing with during the summer?"

"That's him, alright. He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."

I already know what year the truck is. Like I said, Kayla is a big fan of Twilight. She knows all. It's 1953 Chevrolet pick up truck. But I had to ask, "What year is it?"

His face looked hesitant as he tried to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal. "Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine --- it's only a few years old, really"

To save himself, I ended with an "Ahh...okay then..." His expression relaxed, but really I didn't want to end it there.

"It's from the 1950s, isn't it?" I asked.

He grimaced. "Well... he bought it in 1984..."

"Was it new?"

"Well, no..." He sighed, giving up. "It was new in the early sixties ---- or late fifties at the earliest." 1950s. Guilty as charged.

"Dad..." Ha! I didn't make a mistake of his name like Bella did! Take that, Swan! "I only know a few simple things about cars," Yeah, I'm somewhat a half-grease monkey. "And I don't think I can afford a mechanic if anything happens to it."

"Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore." Ugh...I hate the name Bella. I find Cory much suiting.

"How cheap is it?" I asked, remembering Bella asking that.

"Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." He peeked sideways at me with a hopeful expression.

Well, it's not that I didn't see it coming. It's just...I would say wow too if some one bought me a car.

"Umm...wow, dad. You really didn't have to go and do that," I told him. "I could have bought myself my own car."

"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." Thus I get stuck with the truck. One of my list of things to change Twilight was to get rid of that truck. I have to say that Edward was right about the crappy old thing. I can't wait when it dies at Breaking Dawn...

"Thanks, dad. I really appreciate it," I said and I see in the corner of my eyes that he was embarrassed of my thanks. "Well, now, you're welcome," he mumbled.

Just like how it was written in the book, we had a few comments about the weather and that I didn't really mind the rain. Really. I don't. I live in Sunny California where it's always hot. Just because we're the Sunny State does not mean it's always good. With Global Warming, you have to add 'Extremely Hot' Sunny State. Rain is something we get only for a couple of days in winter and only a few in Spring. So I like the weather here...I just don't like how it's so damp. Ever heard of dry rain? No, because it doesn't exist.

And you know what else?

The word **Gullible** does NOT exist in the Dictionary...

…

Of course, it exists you gullible people.

Anyway, we finally made it to Forks and to Charlie's home. I must say that it's exactly like the house that was filmed in Twilight. I could see the rectangular window on the second floor when in the book Bella looked outside to see Edward by his Volvo, waiting to drive her to school. After I got a good glimpse at the house, I saw the ugly looking truck at the driveway. Strangely enough, in reality I hated it with the out most animosity but now...I think I love it! It's either I'm loosing my mind or there's a part of Bella that's in me besides the clumsy syndrome. God, I hope I don't fall for Edward. I really hope so...

...Anyways...

I got out of the car and quickly rushed over to the large vehicle. Okay, I guess I have a thing for big trucks, even before I'm Bella. "Wow, Charlie! You are the best! I love it!" I shouted that I'm guessing that the whole neighborhood have heard me, but hey, who cares? Not me.

When Charlie got out of the cruiser with a shy smile and an embarrassed blush on his cheeks, I went up and hugged him. "Thank you!" I said and this time he didn't hesitate to hug me back. "I'm glad you like it," he said.

Later on, Charlie helped me carry my luggage to Bella's---No, I mean MY room. When I walked in, it was just like how the book described. And look! There's even the famous rocking chair!

The chief of police left me to unpack and arrange my things. My mind then went to Kayla and I frowned when she and I got into a fight at the mall. I can't believe this is actually happening! After I said that _"If I did happen to get stuck in Twilight and took Bella's place, then I would have done a more better job than she would ever had!!"_ I would like to take it back. I mean, what am I supposed to do here!? And how long?! Do I really have to stay here with Edward forever!?

Some one kill me now...

I didn't sleep well at all last night as I was too nervous to. I mean, hello! What am I supposed to do?

Reluctantly, I got out of bed and went to take a shower. After that, I went back to my room and changed. Yesterday, I found out that these weren't Bella's clothes, but mine. I was glad. Unlike Bella, I do care how I look like. Moreover, I had some nice jackets with me that can fight off the cold since I always head over to Big Bear's snowy mountains at California in the winter.

Breakfast with Charlie wasn't silent at all as I did strike a conversation between the two of us, unlike Bella. We talked about Baseball games, and we made a bet. Tonight, Chicago's White Sox is going against Boston Red Sox. I bet that the Red Sox would loose, and he bet that they would win. You see, I had a foster brother but he got adopted, anyway, he is a major baseball fan. He has only me to talk about baseball so yeah, I know things.

I walked out of the house and got into my truck. It was time to go to Forks High School. Damn it.

How the hell am I supposed to get there?

As if it belonged in my memory, I remembered it. It was strange, but it seems I have some of Bella's memories with me and yet I still have mine. The difference is that Bella's memories are mine; they feel like they were mine. On the other hand, my original memories...it felt like it belonged to some one else... Weird...

I drove to Forks High School, the home of Spartans. My truck was so loud, it got everyone's attention. At least, attention is something I'm used to. Bella wasn't.

I parked my car close to the exit parking lot and made my way over to the school's office. When I went in, it was warm but there was green everywhere. I'm really starting to hate green. In the front desk, there was a red-haired woman. She looked up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Cor--" Oops. "Isabella Swan." Cor-Isabella Swan. Wow. Stupid me. I'm Bella now. I can't be Corliss.

Realization dawned to her eyes and I guess it's true that Charlie spread the word of Bella coming into town. "Of course," she said as she got my schedule and several other sheets. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She highlighted the best route to each class on the map and gave me a slip for each teacher to sign. She smiled at me and hoped, like Charlie, I would like Forks.

Yeah right. I'd rather be in a Town of Spoons.

When I walked back to my car, I looked around and saw how old their cars were. Not as old as mine, but old still. Back at my California, it was common to see Mercedes, Maserati, and Lamborghini. However, the nicest car here was a Volvo.

Awe crap...the vampires are here...

I remembered a line somewhere in this chapter where Bella's thoughts said, '_No one was going to bite me.'_ Well, no one did but some one wanted to.

I chuckled at that before I gathered my things with me and started heading to my first class when the bell rang. I noticed the building "3" and made my way towards it. Unlike Bella, I can control myself. However, I am nervous but not to the point where I would hyperventilate.

I followed after two girls hanging their raincoats on a low row of hooks. I did the same. It was funny how no one noticed me. My pale features really do fit in around here.

I walked up to the teacher, remembering him as Mr. Mason. I handed him my slip and he gawked at it, looking at the name. Wow...what did Charlie told them about me? I felt my cheeks burning. GAH! Now I have Bella's blush!?!?

Mr. Mason sent me to the back of the class where there was an empty seat. Thank goodness...

I looked at the reading list he gave me: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner... I've read almost everything here. At least, I think I did. No wait, Bella did but I have clear memories of it. Huh, this could be interesting. Not only that but she got A's on her old essays and I could remember them. Wow, Bella. You _can_ be smart.

When the bell rang, a boy with skin problems and black hair came up to talk to me.

Oh, this must be Eric...

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"

"Bella," I corrected. Isabella sounded too much of a mouthful. "And you?"

"I'm Eric," he said. Yup, it's Eric.

"Where's your next class?" he asked.

"Government," I stated, not even checking my schedule because I know it's true.

"I'm headed toward building four. I could show you the way..."

"No thanks," I said. "I know my way there, but nice meeting you." Before I could give him a chance to speak, I left him.

I walked back around the cafeteria to the south and found building 6 and I went inside.

Trigonometry wasn't so bad despite the fact that Mr. Varner made me stand in front of the class to introduce myself. The rest of the morning passed by so quickly, and I immediately recognized Jessica. I stayed away from her and ran into the library to hide.

No freaking way am I meeting the Cullen's.

However, I had no idea where the library is so my plan failed running into the library. I went back to the cafeteria, bought my lunch, and Eric came over to me and invited me to their table.

I might as well...

I sat down between Jessica and Angela (she's tall so I think it's her.) I tried not to glance around, but I did. I looked around and immediately my eyes landed on one table where there were five beautiful and handsome students with lunch trays untouched. I knew immediately that those were the Cullen's.

And I have to admit...they look way better than the actors that played them. In the movie, it looked like the Cullen's were wearing Halloween make-up.

My eyes landed on Edward. Wow...okay, he's hot, but he's still _not_ my cup of tea! I see Alice getting up and stride gracefully over to the trash bin to throw away her food

"Who are _they_?" I asked. Even though I already know who they are, I just couldn't help it. I saw Edward glanced at me, but he quickly looked away.

Jessica giggled and said, "That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

"Hmm...they look pale..." I said and a girl next to Jessica said, "So do you." She said it a little mean. I'm gonna guess that that was Lauren.

Instead of getting mad, I agreed with her. "Yeah. I'm pale too, but that's not what I meant, _oh smart one_." She glared at me and I ignored her.

"Anyway," Jessica intervened. "They're all together though. Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live_ together."

"What do you mean they all live together if they are together?" I asked. Even in California that would be something unusual.

"Oh, they're not related. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins, the blondes, and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for Foster Children"

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"Well, I think that's a miracle work. It's really nice of them to take care all those kids, especially when they're teenagers. That's something hard to take care." I know. I was a Foster child. I lived among 3 smaller kids and 2 teenagers that gets in trouble in school all the time.

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though"

I raised my eyebrow at her. "So what if she can't have any kids? Is that any of your business?" I asked her and she looked a bit taken back. Before she could speak, I cut her off, "What? Just because she can't get pregnant, she's different from the female population that _can_? Jessica, before you go bad mouthing some one, check to see if they have something on you."

Jessica gave me a sneer look and said, "she has nothing on me"

"Exactly!" I said. "She has _nothing_ on you so why are you talking about her like that?" She didn't answer and she duck away, feeling ashamed, I hope. I glanced around the table and I see everyone's faces down, except Angela who looked at me with surprise and new found respect. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

I turned around to see the expressions of the Cullen's and I see them wearing surprised looks. I looked away from them, feeling proud. After a few minutes, it looks like Jessica was over it. I decided to get the story move along.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked.

"No," Jessica mumbled out. "They just moved down here two years ago."

I see Edward looking at me with curiosity in his face. Ha, ha! He can't read my mind!

"So...which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked, holding back the giggles that were building inside of me.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed. Ha! She's not over him yet.

Although this was never in the book, I couldn't help but be a sarcastic bitch. "He's probably gay," I said to her and I see Emmett in the corner of my eyes, bursting out in laughter.

I also see Jasper's resolve shaking as he started laughing along with his brother. Rosalie was covering her mouth, but obviously laughing. Edward had this sour look on his face. Haha! Did I hurt his feelings? Too bad.

Jessica looked shock that I said such a thing, and everyone in my table were laughing, except for Angela but I'm sure she's snickering.

"What happened to _bad mouthing_?" Jessica asked me.

I shrugged. "There is an exception to every rule..." A small round of laughter came, even Jessica gave in a bit.

The bell ring and I was walking with Angela to Biology class. We entered the classroom and I see the bronze-haired vampire on his seat. Oh joy...Eddy-boy...

I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed. I turned to look at Edward and I see him in a rigid position. He had already took a whiff of my scent.

Sure Bella, no one was going to bite you...me...whatever

I looked at Edward and saw him glaring at me with such anger and rage. I have to admit that took me by surprise and found myself stumbling over a book, but luckily I caught myself at the edge of the table. The girl sitting there giggled at my clumsiness. Bitch. (Lol...)

I looked at Edward again...His eyes were black...Some one call an Exorcist.

Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book, luckily no introductions. Bella was right, we would get along with the teacher, but I'm not sure anymore since he sent me to sit down next to Edward Freaking Cullen Sucks! I avoided looking at Edward since I now understood why Bella was so fucking scared about Edward. He did look like a murderer just now, and remembering Kayla saying something about Edward wanting to kill Bella so much for blood...

Why the hell am I feeling aroused at it?

I sat down by him and refused to look at him again. Definitely, I could still feel his eyes burning holes through me. Damn, this is unnerving! I want to look! No, calm down. Calm down. Just. Damn it, calm down, this is ridiculous! For all I know, I could just get Edward to bite me and when I die, I would wake up at a hospital, screaming at Kayla that I just dreamed about Twilight and that it's all her fault!

...Hmm, my hair's strawberry...

I paid attention to Mr. Banner on his lecture on the cellular anatomy that Bella have already studied, which means that I know the whole subject...creepy. I took notes anyway to pass the time and ignore the tension in this stupid table.

Sadly, I couldn't stop peeking occasionally at Edward's deadly look right at me. Each time I took a peek, I strangely feel myself getting pissed off as well. Of course, I perfectly know the problem to his unnatural behavior, which is me, but sheesh! Is it my fault I smell that good?

The bell was going to ring soon, but he was still glaring at me.

Finally I had enough...

I turned to him again and snapped at him with a low harsh, whispering voice, "Stop fucking looking at me like that, or I'll fucking stab you with a pencil!" Oh yeah, sure Corliss. Go ahead and stab a person with a pencil, who has granite skin.

He didn't appreciate my threat as he lowly growled at me. Damn. He growled at me. Of course, I got scared by it, but I quickly regained composure. Then, I don't know for what stupid reason, I growled back and Edward's hostile face fell a bit.

…Oh my God, I sounded like a LAWN- MOWER!

I see Edward with amusement in his eyes, and not murderous intentions anymore. I looked away, feeling embarrassed and ashamed...

Damn you Corliss...Just...damn you...And damn you Bella!

The bell rang and Edward was already out the door. I was still embarrassed, but I quickly shook it off of me and started packing.

"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" A male voice asked.

I turned around to see, well what do you know, Mike! Mike Newton!

ASSHOLE!

"Bella," I corrected him, with a FAKE smile.

"I'm Mike"

"Hi, Mike" Go away.

"Do you need any help finding your next class?"

"It's Gym. I think I can find it."

"Great! That's my next class too," Yeah...Great.

We walked to class together, and I let him talk throughout the time we spent together, which I found it like crap.

When we entered the gym, he turned to me and asked, "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that."

I scowled. Man. It just burns me to think of that pessimistic ass.

"Was that the ass-I mean the boy I sat next to?" I asked questionably, but Mike thought otherwise when he knew I mean to say asshole. He smiled at me and said, "Yeah, that's him."

"Oh hmm... I did happen to threaten to stab him with a pencil, but I haven't actually done it yet," Okay I'm having a nice conversation with Mike, but I can't help it. **I enjoy bashing Edward**.

He laughed then he turned to a curious face. "Seriously though, he looked like he was in pain or something."

"Oh well, too bad for him then" I said and he looked so amuse of me insulting Edward so easily.

"Honestly, he's a weird guy," he said. "If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you."

Okay. CREEEPY!

"Uhh yeah, don't get cozy with me I'm not interested" with that I left him, but before I would go any further, I turned around to see his face, expecting to be shot down. But I was soooo wrong! He was grinning...

Shit, I did not know he liked feisty girls!

I shuddered in disgust as I stormed over to the only Gym teacher in this Gym at this moment. He found me a uniform, but didn't make me dress. But you know what, I asked him if it was alright and so he let me...

I know that I was not an athlete girl, but I can play a variety sports thanks to Kayla.

Moreover, I wanted to see if my volleyball can hit that Mike Newton's head.

So I was sent off to a team that was missing one player. We played against the team where Newton is and the girl that was just in my Biology class, who laughed at me!

They're BOTH going down.

Amazingly, I can play. I was not that clumsy!

...Up until I served, the ball zoomed right at the pole and hit that mechanic thing that hold the ropes of the volleyball net. When it did, the whole volleyball net went down.

Everyone's jaw dropped and looked at me.

And me?

I just walked away, pretending I didn't have a fucking clue as to why they were looking at me...

So anyway, we fixed the nets up, and I was up on serve again. Everyone stayed out of my way. I realized being clumsy does make you danger magnet, but being a danger magnet on purpose makes people fear you.

Gym ended well, but tiring. I wasn't able to hit that girl and that Newton, but hopefully someday I will.

I changed into my clothes and thankfully, I don't perspire much in cold weather.

Then I remembered about the slip. Damn...Cullen again...

I walked out of gym and there was no rain, though there was a strong cold win, but that didn't made me shiver since I was recently from P.E.

I got to the office and I saw Edward trying to change his sixth period class, Biology. My God, Edward, you're like half-way the semester now, you can't change it! A girl walked in the office and the wind blew past me, heading towards Edward. He stiffened when he caught a whiff of my scent as her slowly turn to glare at me...wow, if looks could kill...

"Never mind then," he said. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." I mentally scowled at him. Then he turned around without looking at me and disappeared out the door.

Suck-up Asshole.

I went up to the desk, feeling sour as I handed her my slip.

"How did your first day go, dear?" The receptionist asked maternally.

"Fine," I lied, my tone a little angry. She didn't look convinced.

When I got to the truck, I didn't waste anytime to get back home. I turned the engine on as it roared to life. I back out of the parking lot and head home.

And on the way home, I continue cursing Edward Cullen in my head

_That stupid, senseless, vexatious, narcissistic, aggravating, irritating, unreasonable, gagged-up, cretinous, spurious, misbegotten, little damnation asshole!_

_

* * *

  
_

I got that last quote from my friend

Hahaha, believe me, things will get interesting

Sneak Peak

"**The Cullen's are just some really messed-up family, I mean come on! They're brothers and sisters and they are together, together?!" Lauren scoffed and began cleaning her fingernails as she continued, "Honestly, it's rather disgusting! I bet Mr. and Mrs. Cullen joins the fun as well."**

**I looked to see the Cullen's pissed off.**

**I was too.**

"**You know what, Lauren?" I snapped. "You can have your own opinions of other people, but I wish you fucking keep those stupid-ass opinions to yourself! Because believe me right now Lauren, I had never met anyone who was so much like a fucking, messed-up cunt who has fantasies of gang-bang sexes because she was just so jealous of something she could never have," I paused when I saw her held her finger nail in her mouth between her teeth, looking at me in shock.**

**I feel vexed. "And also, cleaning her fucking fingernails with a fucking tongue----Bitch, that is just disgusting!"**

**With that I ditched my lunch and walked out of the cafeteria. Once I walked out, I could hear the whole cafeteria cheering and laughing at Lauren.**

And there you have it!

That is one big juicy sneak peek

So I hope you guys review!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
